Lost in the Ocean
by BringMeToLife340
Summary: What would happen if Jack Sparrow met Jack Shephard? What if Kate Austen met Will Turner? And Sawyer and Elizabeth...? Yeah, we'll leave it at that. The crew of pirates ends up on the mysterious island one fateful night. T just to be safe.


The waves hit up against the ship, knocking it side to side rather violently.

Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder roared in the distance, making the crew of the ship yell louder than before.

"Hoist the sails!" bellowed William Turner, who was clinging to the railing of the ship tightly.

"Aye, Sir!" screamed Gibbs from the opposite side of the deck. "Did you hear that you vermin's!" The crew yelled back in recognition.

The captain of The Black Pearl walked lazily onto the deck as rain and sea water sprayed across his face.

"It's just a storm after all. It'll all pass soon!" Jack Sparrow said with a yawn.

Will growled to himself, feeling rather annoyed at the drunk captain. "I'll be sure to think of that when we're all drowning!"

Jack rolled his eyes and stalked over to Will, "If you're going to talk to your captain like that then I can give you a different job… say pumping water out of the bilge."

Will made a disgusted face, and was about to come up with a terrific comeback, when Elizabeth dragged her feet up the stairs to the lower deck.

"I'm afraid that's already done!" She screamed over the storm.

Elizabeth was drenched head to toe in scummy water; the shirt she had borrowed from Will was soaked through and rather muddy.

"Elizabeth, that's not a job for ladies like you!" Jack shrieked, but collapsed and slammed into the deck instantly.

She let out a muffled scream as she gazed at Jack lying limp on the deck.

Gibbs rushed over to the unconscious man and hit him upside the head. "He's out cold, hit with lightning no doubt."

Will snickered. "Serves him right."

The sky was suddenly lit up by a brilliant white light as a buzzing noise filled their ears.

"Ugh! What's that bloody noise!" Gibbs yelled.

Will clutched his ears, completely letting go of the railing, and fell to the deck as well.

Elizabeth, in all this mess, was oddly still standing up not hearing a thing.

"What are you three idiots doing? We're supposed to be trying to find land!" She marched over to Anamaria, who was desperately clinging to the steering wheel of the ship.

"Where are you exactly trying to land us!" Elizabeth screamed.

Anamaria looked petrified. "I don't know! I can't really see anything right now!" Water was splashing onto her olive skin tone while her raven hair was flying in different directions.

Elizabeth looked off into the distance, squinting her eyes tightly.

She let out a gasp when she spotted a small island to the north.

Elizabeth pointed excitedly at the small bit of land, "Look! Over there!"

Anamaria glanced up quickly, "Aye! Land!" She jerked the wheel to the right, making everyone that had collapsed onto the deck slide onto the opposite side of the ship.

Will and Gibbs were still looking like ingrates and writhing in pain on the floor, making Elizabeth incredibly irritated.

She clapped her hands together. "You two! Up!"

"Can't… hurts… too…much…" Will breathed.

"Oh come on! You're both acting like babies!" Elizabeth began walking off toward Anamaria but stopped, and looked over her shoulder. "And wake up Jack too. He looks pathetic just laying there."

The light in the sky vanished, and the storm stopped immediately. No, the rain didn't just ease into sprinkling, it actually completely stopped, the thunder and lightning gone.

Will and Gibbs stopped clutching their ears and rose up from the deck, trying to look sophisticated after acting like "babies", as Elizabeth would have it.

"That was rather odd." Will mumbled.

"Indeed, odder than the time that me and the lady got stuck-"Gibbs was interrupted by Elizabeth. "Oh shut your yap!"

Gibbs looked down at his feet feeling ashamed.

After a few minutes had passed and the boat was inching closer toward the island, Jack started waking.

He tossed and turned muttering to himself, "Why yes, milady, I'd be honored to follow you back to your ship."

Will kicked him roughly. "Wake up, Jack!" He shoved him to the side, just as Jack started to open his eyes.

Jack clung to his forehead. "Ugh! My head!" He said with a low grunt. "How long was I out?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Long enough." She spat.

Jack pulled himself up onto his feet and staggered over to where Elizabeth was standing. "Where are we headed?" He said gazing across the sea.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it seems it's a rather small island."

Jack took out a small flask of rum and started gulping it down. "Well then," he turned to face Anamaria. "Hurry up!"

Anamaria's face twisted into an annoyed one. "I'm trying my best." She muttered.

Everyone went about their business to reach the island quicker, since Jack was an impatient hooligan who could never be satisfied.

The ship sailed onto the land after twenty more minutes had passed.

The crew, bless them, began to tie the ropes into the sand quickly, after Jack had told them they would be shot to a pulp if they didn't get their pirate bums to it.

Jack grabbed onto one of the ropes and slid down it gracefully. "Well, that took you long enough! Couldn't you have been any faster?"

The crew muttered a non-sympathetic apology, then continued docking the ship.

Elizabeth climbed down the rope ladder, with Will and Gibbs right behind her. She jumped off and landed on her feet like a cat.

"I say, this island doesn't seem very small after all." She marched up to Jack and crossed her arms over her chest. "It looked smaller from far away."

Will arched an eyebrow. "That's _because_ we were far away."

Elizabeth frowned and turned to face him. "Are you just going to pick on me? Really, this isn't the time for your jealous fits."

After Elizabeth had turned back toward Jack, Will started walking towards them mocking Elizabeth triumphantly.

Just then, everyone snapped their heads to the right, dropping everything they had been doing, which resulted in Elizabeth dropping her gun on Jack's toe.

"What was that!" Elizabeth shrieked.

There was a loud clicking noise coming from the forested area of the island.

"You dropped your bloody gun on my toe!" Jack said, glaring at Elizabeth while hopping on one foot like a monkey. Jack let out several grunts and muttered curses before the crew continued on down the beach.

"Should we see what it is?" Will asked in a bored tone. Elizabeth nodded her head eagerly and clung to Will.

"Yes! Go check it out, Will!" She shoved him towards the forest, but Will didn't budge.

Will frowned. "No! I'm not your personal slave. Ask Gibbs…" Will motioned towards Gibbs and pushed him toward the trees.

Gibbs eyes widened with fear, and then hesitantly walked towards the forest. "But it's dark!" He cried.

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, don't be a sissy" He chanted. Jack then glided past Gibbs and waltzed into the forest, being the drunken idiot he was.

Black smoke rose above the wearisome pirates suddenly, making all the grown and tough men scream like girls.

Now, you would expect Elizabeth to be the one screaming the loudest but instead she collapsed into Will's arms rather stupidly. "I swear, you all are worse than the women in Tortuga." He spat. Will dropped Elizabeth in the sand and marched toward the smoke.

"It's just some silly illusion!" Will swatted the smoke away effortlessly but the black storm didn't budge.

Will looked around nervously after seeing that the smoke wasn't going anywhere, "Eh, hehe…I'll just go back to the crew then." Will took cautious steps backwards in the sand, but tripped and fell flat on his back when he heard a loud scream coming from the forest.

"Dude! It's coming!" A large man with a beard came sprinting along the beach, breathing heavily.

"What? What's coming?" asked Will looking bewildered by the bearded man.

The man waddled over to the crew of pirates and started gasping for breath by bending over and holding his kneecaps.

"The…smoke…monster…"

Jack, who had been off in the distance doing his own drunken thing, suddenly perked up at the mention of a monster.

"What! Monster! Oh, that's not good…" He continued to mumble about the kraken and how he needed to get as far away from the ocean as possible.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes then turned toward the man.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the Governor of Port Royal." She said with a sly smile. She looked at the man up and down, taking in the sweatiness before her. "And, you are?"

The man inhaled air and stuck his clammy hand out towards Elizabeth. "Hugo Reyes, but no need for Hugo," He stood up from his position. "I like being called Hurley."

Elizabeth smiled, it had been the first time she'd done so all day. "Well then _Hurley_, would you mind telling us what this smoke monster nonsense is about?"


End file.
